Tali's Choice
by Fonkirby
Summary: Post game, Tali is unsure of how to tell her father what she truly wants. Female Shepard/Tali yuri lemon


A/N: This story takes place post ME and features female Shepard. [named Alice]

Tali's Choice

"Well, it looks like it's time for you to go." Alice said giving the young Quarian girl a salute. Standing nearby in formation was the rest of the Normandy crew, saluting as well. Tali bowed her head, fortunately for her, her helmet concealed the tears she was now shedding. Soon, she would be on a ship bound for the migrant fleet near her home world and would never see her friends again…especially her.

"It was an honor fighting with you Tali, we will all miss you. However, we will never forget your intellect and courage on the battlefield. It is also our hope, along with the council, that the Geth information you now have, will eventually lead to an end to their existence. Good luck, and (Alice added with a wink) try not to out perform the captain of which ever vessel you join too much."

It was Tali's turn to speak, she clenched the small data disk in hand, "Thank you Shepard, for allowing me to serve under you, I will also never forget your bravery and will." With that, the Quarian turned and boarded the ship. The Normandy crew remained saluting until the ship had left the Citadel far behind.

Shortly after returning to the Normandy Joker informed her that Admiral Hackett was attempting to contact them. As the Normandy began to leave the Citadel on patrol, Alice went quickly to the conference room.

Hackett's voice came through, "Commander Shepard, many thanks for what you have done."

"Of course sir, but, why are you really contacting me?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Well," he continued, "I'm sure you are still aware that the head of the Alliance Parliamentary Subcommittee on Transhuman Studies, Chairman Burns, is still being held hostage by a group of biotic extremists. I am also sure you are still aware that upon contacting you about this matter several weeks ago you had told me not to worry and that he would be rescued ASAP."

Alice winced, she had indeed assured the admiral that the situation would be dealt with immediately, unfortunately…

"With all due respect Admiral, the council contacted me as I was getting our course plotted out, they informed me of another possible location of Saren and I deemed it a far more pressing matter. I will head in search of the MSV Ontario right away." Before Hackett could counter with his inability to believe the Specter, Alice added, "I mean it this time."

****

Meanwhile, several light years away, the Quarian ship housing Tali was fast approaching the migrant fleet.

"So, you're going to be joining your father's ship right?" Tali jumped slightly at the pilot's words, she had been thinking back to her adventure with the Specter.

"Y-yes, that's right." She answered hesitantly. During the trip, she wracked her brain trying to figure out a way to convince her father to allow her to return to the Normandy…to Alice.

"What gift are you going to give him? Not that you would even need to, universal safety is pretty good in and of itself." He chuckled.

"With the help of Shepard, we received a disk containing a large amount of data on the Geth. With this disk, we may be able to figure out a way to eliminate the Geth completely."

"Wow, first you save the universe, and now you bring the potential means to destroy the Geth completely! Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they made you the captain of your own ship!"

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary, there is a matter of importance I need to discuss with my father regarding my pilgrimage anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's none of my business. Please forgive me."

"No, that's alright."

A short while later Tali was on board one of the flotilla capital ships. Her father beamed at her, "Tali! Welcome home. I have already arranged a ship for you to be captain of." He saw the look on her face and added, "No no, whatever gift you have is nothing compared to having helped save the universe."

"I'm going to have to stop you there father," Tali responded handing him the disk, "this disk contains information on the Geth that, with time, could be used to find a way to destroy the Geth. I am cetin you would not find something like this 'useless.'"

Tali's father was in shock, "You brought THAT as well?!? I…I don't know what to say. This is all too much. I don't think there is anything we could do to show our gratitude of your successful pilgrimage."

"Actually father, there is something I wanted to ask you regarding my pilgrimage."

"Anything!"

"Well, in the time I have spent with Commander Shepard and the Normandy…I found it incredibly difficult to leave them. I know how important it was for me to return but…" She trailed off as she was on the verge of tears.

Her father nodded, "I see. Very well then. As your father, I am ordering you to live your life aboard the Normandy! Pilot?" He looked to the Quarian responsible for returning Tali to the flotilla, "My daughter will be returning to the Normandy, make sure she gets there safely."

It was Tali's turn to be shocked, "Father! What are you saying? I need to stay and help my people!"

"You have aided your people more then you could ever know, you have provided several lifetimes worth of aid to your people. Your presence among the flotilla is no longer needed. It is your happiness that is of importance now, and staying here would only insure it never again appeared. Go, be with the Normandy, be with Shepard."

"How…did you-"

"I am your father, I am supposed to know. Now get going, we need our pilot back as soon as possible."

****

"Liara! Get a barrier up NOW!" Alice called while taking cover from enemy fire, "Garrus! Overload their shields!"

The Asari focused her mind and created a small barrier around herself while the Turian launched a small device that floated over near two human biotics. After sending out a small explosion causing the two to recoil slightly, Shepard lobbed a grenade shaped similarly to the technical device Garrus sent out. With their shielding gone, the grenade's shrapnel easily penetrated the much softer flesh.

The elite squad began to cover ground quickly before more biotics entered into battle. Garrus was lingering back with a sniper rifle, and found himself the target of one of the terrorists. He felt a surge of force cover his body, freezing him to the spot. He cursed the power of stasis. Liara took advantage in the slight pause of the enemy when Stasis was used, and used Singularity to send the biotic floating harmlessly towards them. Alice capitalized on his vulnerability and sent a burst of assault rifle fire his way, when Liara's biotic power faded, the terrorist fell to the ground dead.

"I hate biotics…er, not you Liara, enemy biotics." he added hastily, noting the scorn look on Liara's face.

The three soon entered onto the ship's bridge, it was here where the terrorist leader along with the chairmen and a few other biotics. "Stop right there!" Their leader yelled, pointing his pistol to the hostage.

"Let him go!" Shepard demanded. The terrorist scoffed, "No! Not until our demands are met!"

"Ok," responded Shepard, desperate to resolve the situation without further bloodshed, "what do you want?"

As the two discussed terms the Turian rolled his eyes saying under his breath, "This is ridicules." He quickly readied his pistol and with great speed and efficiency sent several tiny fragments of metal into each of the biotics heads around the chairmen.

"GARRUS!!" Shepard screamed but was unable to further barite her team member as gunfire started filling the room. "LETS JUST GRAB HIM AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" Garrus yelled running to the chairmen's aid.

After a heated escape, the Normandy was on its way back to the Citadel; her report having been filed, the specter made her way down to where a certain Turian would soon be reprimanded.

"Just what the HELL is wrong with you?" She barked at him. "We could have ended that mess without anyone else dying!"

Garrus knew he had done wrong, "I'm sorry commander, I thought I could contain myself back there. I know how good you are at peaceful resolutions, but I guess my gut got the better of me."

Alice thought to herself, "This is why I never brought you along, Tali understood the delicateness of such situations. Tali…I, I wish you were here still…wait, WHAT?!"

Shepard was brought back to reality as the Turian made a suggestion, "Commander, perhaps it would be best if you didn't bring me along on anymore hostage saving missions. Non violent solutions are not part of how I do things. Forgive me."

Alice sighed, "Well at least Burns is safe, and yes, I forgive you. You're a good shot and on missions where death is the only option, I'll remember to bring you."

"Very good Shepard, I won't let you down again." Garrus nodded.

Alice returned the nod, "I should get going, I've…got something on my mind and I'll need some time to sort it out."

"Good bye Shepard."

"Good bye Garrus."

As the specter returned to her room, her mind was ablaze regarding her previous thoughts regarding their former engineer Tali, "Why did I think that? I know I miss her, she was a good friend, that's all isn't it?"

"No." Her mind responded, "That's not it, Liara is a good friend, Wrex is a good friend, along with Ashley. Tali's different, she is more then a friend."

"But," She protested within herself, "No buts. You cared about her more then the others, you risked your life for her on several more occasions and even took far grater risks to see her safely back aboard."

"That-that's nothing-"

"What about that nightmare you had? Tali was arming the bomb back on Virmire, you tried to save her but Kaidan and Ashley had to drag you back aboard the ship kicking and screaming. You woke up half the crew that night you screamed so loudly, you then ran practically naked down to the engine room just to make sure Tali was still alive!"

"I…I li-"

"No, more then that!"

"I…I…lo-"

"YES!!!"

Alice was unable to think any further as Joker's voice came flowing into her quarters, "Commander I have an incoming transmission for you."

"I copy Joker, on my way to the conference room now."

She was surprised to learn that it was not Admiral Hackett calling regarding the report she sent in, but of a Quarian.

"Commander Shepard I presume?"

Alice nodded, "Yes, what did you want?"

"I am the head of the Admiralty Board and father of one Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. I want to thank you for accepting her as part of your crew, and allowing her a copy of the Geth data to bring back with her."

Alice's eyes widened, "Y-you're welcome. How is she? Did you accept her gift?"

The Quarian chuckled, "More then. In fact, she is currently on her way back to your ship, you are still stationed at the Citadel correct?"

"Wait. I thought she was supposed to live among your people after her pilgrimage was over and she had been accepted to serve her people."

"She has done more for us then we could have ever hoped or even imagined. The only thing that matters regarding her, is that she return to the Normandy, and," he smiled, "to you."

Alice was taken aback, "H-how did you-" He raised his hand to silence her, "I am her father, I am supposed to know these things." He gave her a wink, "Take care of her Shepard."

"O-of course!" Alice stammered. The Quarian just smiled wider as he cut the com.

Alice regained her composure, "Joker?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Take us back to the Citadel, NOW!"

"You got it boss."

****

As Tali exited the ship, she gave the pilot one final wave before he took off back to the migrant fleet. She was alone in the hanger, save for the lone keeper working near by. She started to wonder where the Normandy was but was cut off as fate chose that moment for the very ship itself to enter docking procedures right next to her. When everything was finished, she expected the airlock door to open any moment and be greeted by the one she returned for. This did not take place. Nervous, she approached the ship herself causing the airlock door to open for her. She went inside and the decontamination procedure started up as always. Once that was done, the second airlock door opened. She had expected to see the hull of the Normandy, instead she was greeted by the presence of Alice Shepard. The human wasted no time and bolted for Tali, catching her in a tight embrace.

While this caused the decontamination procedure to begin anew, nether cared as Shepard placed several kisses all over the glass of Tali's mask. Within a few moments, a third decontamination procedure finished, allowing the two access to Shepard's quarters. After securing the door and informing Joker to hold any and all transmissions until further notice for she required time alone with Tali, the Quarian spoke.

"Shepard…I, I've missed you so much, yet it has only been a short time."

"I know, I've felt the same. It took a little bit of time for me to realize the truth though."

"The truth?" Tali was confused.

"At first, I never considered how often I risked everything to save you, it never occurred to me that I had chosen to risk things I never would have imagined had it been anyone else in your position. I care about my crew, and my friends…but you Tali, you're different. I…" She found it difficult to finish the sentence, even though they both already knew, "I…I love you Tali." Tears had begun flowing down her cheeks as she said what was already clear.

"Oh Shepard…I love you too!" Tali cried, the two wrapped their arms around each other, Alice placed her lips to the mouth piece and Tali just parted her lips slightly.

However, as passionate as this all was, something was wrong. They both knew it, "Shepard, in my locker, there are injections ready incase I decided to remove my suit…if we had them then…" She let her arms drop. Alice, with a speed nether the human nor Quarian knew possible, dashed from her quarters and returned with everything Tali would need. It had been a good thing the quarian kept such items in their own clearly marked container.

"Ok, first give me that one there." Tali pointed to one of the vials, taking it in hand she placed it in a small chamber on her suit. There was a hiss as steam filled Tali's mask causing the girl to gasp in alarm.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked with worry. After a few seconds Tali responded, "I-I'm ok. Next, I'll need those two."

After around ten minutes of careful preparations, Tali finally began to remove her mask. With help from Alice, the strap securing the mask to a plate around her neck was removed. A few crewmen passing by the specter's room jumped at the large clang sound that emanated from within. Tali and Alice had lifted the mask and literally threw it across the room as the two locked lips for their first real kiss.

Where as Alice had a fairly short cropping of brown hair, the Quarian's cascaded down past her shoulders in a river of violet. Tali let out a moan as Alice ran her hands through the rivers that were her hair. As their tongues swirled around and around, backs were felt, as they squeezed tighter together. Yet again, as passionate as this all was, there was still something wrong.

Alice removed her outfit, revealing her nude body for the only one she would allow to see it. Tali however had some trouble, there were just so many straps that even with the aid of Alice, the process still took around five minutes. However, when the final strap was undone and her suit crashed to the floor, Tali stood naked before her lover, her skin was a shade of purple not unlike the hair on her head. Like magnets, the two slammed together kissing deeply and exploring the smoothness of their skin, their breasts were mashed together and their nipples hardened and begun to swirl around each other just like the two tongues above.

Shepard took initiative and brought her leg up to touch the ever growing wetness of Tali's pussy. Tali gasped but not half a second later ground herself against the specter's leg. Finally after two solid minutes, the two lovers were forced to part lips and allow a proper flow of oxygen into their systems. Panting hard, Alice began to slide her tongue down the Quarian's neck as well as pressing her knee harder against Tali's hot slit. Tali suddenly sent her head back as an incredible sensation started flowing through her, as this happened, she unknowingly sent her knee fast upward slamming Alice's pussy causing the human to utter a low guttural moan as she started to grind against the soft purple skin. She was sent into spasm along with Tali, as the two road out their orgasms they collapsed to the floor, causing the very same crewmen who passed by earlier to jump again.

"Sh-Shepard…t-that…was…" Tali began in between large and rapid breaths.

"T-Tali…h-hold…me…" Alice replied, it was a rather silly request as the two had still not separated apart from their heads. They did however squeeze just a little bit tighter.

After about fifteen minutes of cuddling, the sensitivity of their lower regions was returning to normal, or rather, a renewed state of arousal. The two had stretched out along the floor, top and bottom had no meaning as the two lay side to side. Sensing the specter was ready again, Tali began to wriggle free of the embrace, "Where are you going?" Asked a concerned Shepard. Tali blushed a dark blue, "I wanted to…taste you."

Alice smiled, "Ok, but I want to taste you too." Tali nodded and, after a quick kiss, began to slide herself around. Alice giggled when Tali ended up with her head in the right location, but facing the wrong way. The Quarian huffed and quickly rolled over to face the soft pussy of Alice.

"That's better." Alice giggled. "AH!" She gasped as the warm tongue of her lover started to trace around her pussy, not wanting to leave her lover behind, she started to lick at Tali's pussy as well. The two had wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed the ass cheeks their hands were located on. With faces buried and hips grinding, it wasn't long before each mouth was filled with the torrent of juices their orgasms produced. After insuring that all traces of both Alice and Tali were savoringly lapped up, they found themselves in a predicament similar to the one moments before.

"Tali…you…taste…"

"Delicious…you…were…too…" The quarian finished Alice's statement, "We…should…"

Alice finished her lover's statement this time, "Get…some…rest…"

A few minutes later, the quarian, and the human lay side by side in the bed.

"Thank you Shepard, for accepting me back."

"Tali, how could I ever say no? You had never ceased to be a part of this crew, and you never will."

"Shepard…I love you, more then anything else."

"I love you Tali, tomorrow will be the start of our new lives together. What do you think?"

"I wouldn't want anything else in the universe."

"Not even the reapers destruction?"

Tali pouted, "You know what I mean."

Alice smiled, "Of course I do."

The two shared another long deep kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Out in the cockpit, Joker had received a transmission from Hackett concerning the mission report. Joker simply told the admiral that Alice was a bit busy with the council at the moment and would have to contact him tomorrow. When informed that Hackett was speaking with the council themselves personally, Joker sputtered something about interference and cut the com.

A/N: Well there, a female Shepard pared with Tali fic, what do you think? Also, I don't know what Tali's hair looks like or how long it is, It's just a guess. From what I've seen in game, it looks as though she may have purple skin. As for the "injections" they turned into vials of chemicals that would be injected through the suit as steam to be inhaled, if that is wrong or makes no sense…whatever this is a fan fiction anyway ^_~


End file.
